Marauders
by MarauderMaHh
Summary: Seu ano em Hogwarts acabara de começar. Um short dos marotos. Focada em James e nas suas primeiras impressões sobre os outros três!


Puxou a mala com força, tentando desviar dos outros passageiros. Espiou com esperança pela janela da cabine e se aborreceu quando viu que ela também estava cheia.

Pensou seriamente em passar o resto da viajem ali no meio do corredor, mas acabou por decidir-se em tentar uma vez mais.

Antes, porém, que ele pudesse fazer algum movimento, um menino de longos cabelos negros saiu correndo da cabine que ele espiara há pouco e esbarrou nele. O intruso se equilibrou rapidamente e, sem olhar para trás, desapareceu no corredor.

James reconheceu o perfil arrogante do outro assim que o viu. Era um Black. Mais um daquela família com mania de sangue-puro.

Suspirando, se adiantou para a última cabine e quase sorriu ao ver que não estava cheia.

Abriu a porta, e com algum esforço, acomodou sua mala no bagageiro.

Sentou no banco, sentindo-se exausto e finalmente reparou no outro ocupante da cabine. Era um garoto magro, com cabelos loiros. Lia um livro atentamente e não dava sinais de ter percebido que não estava mais sozinho.

James pigarreou nervoso e se apresentou:

- James Potter.

- Remus Lupin – o outro respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do livro, gesto que irritou James.

A viagem seguiu silenciosa por um bom tempo, até que Remus finalmente fechou o livrou e olhou para o companheiro.

- Desculpe, não consegui parar de ler.

- Entendo - respondeu o outro seco.

Remus levantou uma sobrancelha espantado.

- Podemos começar de novo? Sou Remus Lupin. – disse o menino, estendendo a mão.

James pensou seriamente em não responder, mas ao ver o sorriso sincero no rosto do outro, sorriu também e apertou a mão oferecida.

- James Potter.

Antes que algum deles pudesse falar algo mais, a porta da cabine abriu ruidosamente e o moreno que esbarrara em James mais cedo entrou.

Ele examinou arrogantemente os dois ocupantes da cabine, balançou a cabeça negativamente e saiu, batendo a porta.

Remus ainda fixava a porta da cabine, parecendo levemente aturdido.

- Sirius Black. – murmurou James, e como Remus pareceu não entender, continuou: - Os Black são uma antiga família bruxa. Todos eles são arrogantes e admiram a nobreza de sangue. São muito ligados às Artes das Trevas também.

Remus pareceu ligeiramente assustado com o perfil do menino, mas nada disse.

Por um bom tempo, a cabine ficou em silêncio. James fixou o olhar na paisagem que corria pela janela e Remus ainda olhava a porta.

Um apito alto ecoou pelo trem e James pulou do banco, assustado.

Remus ainda rindo, se levantou e tirou sua mala do bagageiro.

- É melhor nos trocarmos. Estamos chegando.

James concordou com a cabeça.

Alguns minutos depois, os dois estavam com os uniformes negros da escola.

Quando o trem parou abruptamente, os garotos saíram do vagão.

Lá fora, um homem enorme chamava pelos primeiranistas. Deu instruções para que a turma se dividisse em grupos de quatro e ocupassem um dos muitos barcos.

Remus e Sirius se adiantaram para um barco próximo e foram se juntar a eles Marlene McKinnon, vizinha de James, e uma garota de cabelos negros que nenhum deles conhecia e que se apresentou como Emmeline Vance.

Fizeram a travessia de barco em silêncio, e assim que chegaram ao castelo, uma mulher de expressão severa juntou-se a eles. Depois de terem feito um fila, ela os encaminhou na direção de uma grande porta de carvalho.

- Prestem atenção. – ela disse assim que todos entraram no Saguão de Entrada. – Vocês entraram por aquela porta e serão selecionados para suas casas. As quatro casas são Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa, Sonserina e Grifinória.

James se desligou completamente do que a mulher falava quando uma dúvida o assolou. Para que casa iria? Não queria ir para a Sonserina. Ouvira histórias horríveis sobre os Sonserinos. Tampouco queria ir para Lufa-Lufa. Sua mãe fora da Corvinal e seu pai da Grifinória. Teria ele a mesma sorte?

Sentiu que alguém o puxava pela manga e rapidamente voltou a prestar atenção no que fazia. Seguiu o grupo que atravessa as portas duplas que levavam ao Salão Principal.

Conhecia o procedimento de escolha, pois seu pai contara essa história centenas de vezes. Se postou ao lado de Remus e Marlene esperando ansiosamente ser chamado.

Não peça para que ele lembre os nomes de todos que foram selecionados. Os únicos que ficaram fracamente gravados foram aqueles que foram escolhidos para Corvinal e Grifinória.

- Black, Sirius!

James despertou de seus devaneios ao ouvir Black ser chamado. O chapéu nada disse por um bom tempo. James se preparou para ouvir o chapéu gritar "Sonserina" e se espantou quando um grito de "Grifinória" encheu o salão.

Mesmo surpreso com o destino do colega, James não pode de deixar de reparar que as três irmãs Black, na mesa da Sonserina, pareciam chocadas com a escolha do chapéu. A mais velha e a mais noiva cochichavam entre si e olhavam raivosas para o primo. A outra irmã apenas suspirou. James quase podia jurar que era um suspiro de alivio.

Sob murmúrios assustados, Sirius se dirigiu a mesa da Grifinória ainda carregando um semblante arrogante.

- Evans, Lily!

- Grifinória!

- Littory, Lucas!

- Corvinal!

- Longbottom, Frank!

- Grifinória!

- Lupin, Remus!

James observou o colega de viagem se adiantar ansioso para o banquinho. Após alguns segundos, o chapéu anunciou para o salão:

- Grifinória!

James bateu palmas com vontade e sorriu para o amigo quando este passou por ele a caminho da mesa.

Rachel Matt, uma menina pálida de cabelos negros foi para Corvinal.

Quando Marlene McKinnon foi chamada, James voltou a prestar atenção na seleção. Marlene era vizinha de James, e os dois se conheciam desde sempre.

Não foi surpresa quando a amiga virou uma Grifinória. Sorrindo, Marlene caminhou segura em direção à mesa dos leões.

Alice Murray, uma menina loira foi selecionada para Grifinória, assim com um garoto gordinho que chamava Peter Pettigrew.

- Potter, James!

James se assustou ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado. Trêmulo, se encaminhou para o banquinho. A professora pôs o chapéu no menino e ele teve sua vista escurecida, uma vez que o chapéu era grande demais para ele.

De repente, a voz baixa do chapéu ecoou em sua cabeça.

- Um Potter! Sim, tem bem a quem puxar. Possui a mesma genialidade de Hannah e a mesma coragem de Richard. Onde colocá-lo? Uma dúvida cruel, mas acredito que se sairá melhor em:

- Grifinória! – James quase suspirou aliviado. Ainda tremendo, se dirigiu a mesa e se sentou ao lado da amiga de infância. Remus o cumprimentou animadamente.

Mary-Anne Slavi, uma menina alta de aparência tímida virou uma Corvinal e por último Emmeline Vance juntou-se a mesa dos leões.

Depois do discurso do diretor ter sido feito e de os pratos terem sido cheios, James contemplou feliz seus futuros companheiros.

Todos riam e brincavam animadamente. O único que não parecia satisfeito era Sirius Black.

Tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e contemplava os colegas com um irritante ar de superioridade que foi desfeito quando James se ouviu comentar em voz alta:

- Um Black na Grifinória! Precisam substituir aquele chapéu!

Black nada disse. Apenas o encarou firmemente e James devolveu o olhar com a mesma intensidade. Nenhum dos outros ocupantes da mesa deram sinais de terem entendido a pequena briga silenciosa que começara se desenrolar ali.

A troca de olhares se desfez quando Remus chamou a atenção de James para o diretor, que acabara de se levantar.

Se pedissem para ele dizer o que o diretor falara, ele não saberia o que responder. Durante o pequeno discurso que Dumbledore fazia lá na frente de todos, James pensava no significado de ter um Black como companheiro de casa.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o barulho do arrastar das cadeiras e vozes altas encheu o salão.

Seguiu o companheiro de viagem, não reparando no caminho pelo qual seguia. Black ia mais atrás do grupo, olhando arrogantemente para todos os quadros que acenavam para os Grifinórios.

Estava tão ocupado em vigiar Black com o canto dos olhos que se surpreendeu ao se encontrar em uma sala redonda, decorado de vermelho e dourado. A Sala Comunal dos leões.

Ouviu o monitor falar qualquer coisa sobre os dormitórios, mas não se esforçou pra entender. Apenas seguiu Remus ao ver que esse se precipitava para uma escada.

Lentamente, o pequeno grupo de primeiranistas alcançou a porta do dormitório.

Remus, que ia à frente, abriu a porta e os cinco entraram em um pequeno quarto mobiliado com cinco camas de dossel vermelho.

Um grande armário de mogno com cinco portas duplas ocupava quase toda a extensão da parede à direita. Ao lado dele, havia uma porta que, provavelmente, era o banheiro.

James reconheceu seu malão aos pés da cama que ficava exatamente no meio da parede da esquerda.

Com um suspiro, ele se aproximou, olhando atentamente para as cortinas de veludo.

Se alegrou ao ver que Remus ocupava a cama à esquerda da sua. Só não gostou do fato de Sirius Black ser seu outro vizinho.

Sirius Black meramente o olhou com arrogância para depois se jogar em sua cama, fechando o cortinado.

James ouviu Remus se apresentar ao outros dois companheiros, mas não deu importância a isso.

Com um suspiro, se largou em sua cama, fechando os olhos.

Seu ano em Hogwarts acabara de começar.

* * *

By://MaHhMarauder

Ficou sem fim? Eu sei! Ficou péssimo!

People!! Parece que hoje é dia! Eu vou encher o ff de histórias inúteis!

Mas please, comentem!

Beijos para todos!

By://MaHhMarauder


End file.
